darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Weapons
Back to 2010 Logs Magnum Crackshot The large robot form of Magnum is at the firing range. Several destroyed targets lie smoldering in ruins down range, along with demolished buildings and various rubble. It seems Magnum is the culprit for the current state of affairs downrange - though it's usually never pretty. Magnum's cannon is pointed downrange after firing his last shot. Stepping in, Crackshot stops shot, staring at the demolition. He turns to stare at the cannon with a blink "... Err, am I interrupting? Magnum lowers his cannon, turning to his Autobot companion. "Not at all. I always welcome one of my fellow Autobots to train with me. I do not think I know you yet. I am called Magnum. Good cycle." Crackshot nods a little bit as he smiles "Crackshot. New recruit. " he greets "And new to shooting anything but directional lasers." "Good to meet you, Crackshot. And always good to have new recruits to our cause, for it could not be more dire." Magnum says that last part solemnly, before changing subject. "Did you come for practice on different weapon systems?" "I was always part of the cause. I should've been more distinct - new to the military." explains Crackshot patiently "And well, mostly to improve my singular aiming over my double, I've been slacking there. I use pistols - they're lightweight and I find them easier." Magnum asks, "Singular aiming over your double? I am not sure what you mean, Crackshot. And I apologize for my earlier oversight." Magnum continues, "Perhaps you could show me what you mean? I am always looking for ways to fine-tune my own targeting." Crackshot ohs and chuckles with a smile as he taps his hip, a pistol sliding out of each one as he pulls both out "I dual draw and shoot, although it’s still a work in progress. Until then I want to focus on my single-hand shooting so I can fall back to that." he explains further Magnum laughs, "I understand now. I really only use my cannon. Do you have any targeting tips? And does your dual draw allow you to engage simultaneous targets?" Magnum asks two more questions of the young recruit, as his targeting systems/program is quite old... Crackshot uhms softly "Well you're asking the wrong mech. I’m a beginner. And yes." he nods and puts the guns down, pretending to lift 'invisible' guns in either direction "I have a special visor band that allows me to see three hundred and sixty degrees around me. The trick is that I still can't pay that much attention. Magnum nods. "Have you considered adding a separate processor core for the additional information load? That might help process all the information as there is a lot of details on an active battlefield. Especially since your optic band has to try and process all of that." Magnum tries a suggestion, though he's no scientist or medic. "Let's see you shoot, Crackshot." Magnum states, motioning an open palm to the targeting range. "Perhaps there might be some techniques I can give you." Magnum is familiar with the basic fundamentals of marksmanship. "I'd be flattered if you could." notes the Mech as he steps up, lifting one hand to aim at a remaining target. He stiffens, form rigid as he fires off the shot. Magnum looks on, carefully studying Crackshot's technique. Magnum's analyzing, looking for anything that might help Crackshot's aim. As Crackshot tenses up, Magnum notes that Crackshot should relax.. and think of the weapon as an extension of his arm and hand. Crackshot fires a few more times, at various targets, each methodical. IT seems the nerd had studied the books but failed to apply the techniques properly. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Magnum's Logs Category:Crackshot's Logs